


The Great Twilight Rewrite Challange

by Neathra



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Humor, Inspired by "Fixing Alfhiem", No Dialogue, Synopsis Style, Twilight Series Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neathra/pseuds/Neathra
Summary: This is a rewrite of Twilight, that aims to take the piece that Stephanie Meyer gave us, and build a version where the characters aren't mean, stupid, victim's of authorial whim, or some combination of the above. My friend challenged me to create this after we watched Youtuber Mother's Basement's video "Fixing Alfhiem" (Which you should watch Now... Go, I'll wait).Its certainly no Lord of the Rings, but I hope that I have created a fun, fluffy, wish fulfillment story.





	The Great Twilight Rewrite Challange

**Author's Note:**

> I have a theory that there are no bad story ideas. Only bad executions. Somewhere, there is a good version of Stephanie Meyer’s Twilight Saga. This is my attempt at that.  
> I’m going to rewrite the entire saga and try to improve it, but I’m going to try to keep it as close to the original plot as possible. Also, it’s faster to write out a plot synopsis, so this is going to be a giant plot synopsis.

**Major Series Changes**

**Vampire Physiology**  – The way Meyer built her vampires is hers, and I have tried to keep them as similar to the concept presented in the Saga. These are the differences.

  * Vampires are now a confirmed mix of Supernatural and Scientific. While most of their physical characteristics can be accounted for by changes to their DNA by the venom, the powers are defiantly supernatural.
  * Some of the changes made are new muscle protein, new bone matrix, and anti-aging properties.
  * A consequence of the change is that a vampire’s immune system get’s thrown into high-gear.
  * Vampires do have a reaction with sunlight. They have a faint shimmer to their skin.
  * The transformation still takes several days, but a person seems dead through it. They experience vivid hallucinations throughout the transformation.
  * Vampire do sleep, but they don’t dream. They also don’t need nearly as much. An hour or two a night vs 8.
  * Similarly they still have vital functions, but they are significantly lower than a humans. I.E. Slower Heartbeats, and they can go for a long time without breathing.



 

 **Imprinting**  – This absolutely needs to be changed to keep certain characters from becoming horrible people, and is just a horrible concept as originally written.

  * It does not override all previous character traits, and it does not make the imprint the center of the imprinter’s world. However, it does create an almost irresistible urge to protect the imprint, and make them happy.
  * In the Quileute mythology it does have romantic connotations, but that’s only because of the couples being recorded were romantic.



* * *

 

**Twilight**

Isabella Swan, who prefers that everyone call her Bella, moves from Phoenix to Forks to live with her father. She’s making the move because her mother got remarried, and will be traveling around with Bella’s new stepfather, who is a minor league baseball player.

As Bella is starting her Junior Year, and the ramp up to college admissions, she wants to have a stable two years with minimal shake-ups. She’s also looking forward to spending time with her father, but not Fork’s rainy weather.

As soon as she get’s home, Bella emails her mother to say she made it safely, and then goes to talk to her father Charlie, about transportation to school. She’s pretty loathed to be driven because he’s the Chief of Police and his car is a cruiser. She’s delighted when he tells her that, for a welcome present he bought her an old used truck.

Bella’s first day of school is a toss-up. She’s the new kid, and a source of interest. She’s never really had close friends, but is quickly invited to join a friends group of some of the kids in her class.

They sit together at lunch, and Bella gets her first look at the Cullens. The Cullens are five adopted siblings who are their own clique. They’re all really pretty, kind of pale, and don’t really interact with the rest of the students. The youngest member of the family, Edward, keeps glancing at Bella. After lunch, Bella’s next class is Bio. He somehow acts even weirder. The rest of the day is fairly average, but after school Bella catches Edward trying to change his schedule to avoid her.

Over the next week, Edward is missing from school. Bella sees this as a plus, because she doesn’t have a creepy lab-partner. But, then he get’s back and acts like nothing happened. With Edward not being weird, he’s actually pretty pleasant company. He never really integrates into Bella’s friends group, but does occasionally sit with them at lunch.

When November rolls around, so does snow. Charlie helps Bella by putting chains on her wheels. The Cullens get into a snowball fight during lunch, and they seem to be throwing those snowballs pretty hard. After school, Bella nearly get’s hit by fellow student Tyler Crowley’s van, but Edward saves her life by pulling her out of the way. This confuses Bella, because no human could move fast enough to cover the distance he did.

Bella is taken to the hospital, so they can do some scan to be sure she’s ok. Here she meets the hospital’s head surgeon Carlisle – Edward’s adoptive father. After Bella is cleared of concussions, fractures, and sprains, she talks to Edward. He obviously lies, but won’t tell her more. He then leaves her with an apologetic Tyler.

School is once again awkward. Edward keeps stonewalling Bella’s questions until she gives up asking him. Bella’s friends are all just glad she’s ok, and don’t really care about Edward being weird.

With a little research, Bella is convinced that Edward can’t be normal, but can’t find any logical reason that he would be able to move so fast. To get a break from thinking of Edward, she joins her friends on a trip to La Push.

Here she runs into an old family friend named Jacob. They break off from the rest of the group, and go walk along the beach. Bella realizes that Jacob is flirting, and tries to redirect him by asking about the local legends.

He tells her a few legends about the local version of Skin-Walkers. One of these is about how the Skin-Walkers met a group of “Cold Ones”, and how these “Cold Ones” are the same Cullens from Bella’s school.

Without any other leads, Bella tries looking up Jacob’s “Cold Ones” and gets redirected to vampires. She’s unnerved, but keeps researching.   Eventually, she finds an out of print book of some more obscure vampire legends. Fortunately, Bella can get a copy at the library. Unfortunately, it requires a trip to the neighboring town of Port Angeles.

Luckily, two of Bella’s friends need to go dress shopping, and have nail appointments for the Girl’s Choice Dance. She accompanies Angela, and Jessica with the intent to grab her book while they get their nails done.

Bella gets her books, but gets lost on the way back. While she’s trying to find her way to the restaurant they all agreed to meet at, she’s attacked by a group of bad guys. Edward saves her again.

Because he saved her life, Bella is willing to overlook that fact that he’s clearly been following her. He drives her to the restaurant. Jessica and Angela tried to wait for her, but ended up eating. Bella assures them that she’s ok, and tells them to go home – they don’t need to wait for her.

The girls leave – teasingly telling Bella to have fun on her date. Bella and Edward get a table in the back. Bella orders, and then makes her guess that he’s a vampire – she backs it up with facts about him, but does admit that it still sounds crazy.

Edward confirms her theory, and tells her how he’s family is different from most other vampires, because they hunt animals and not humans. She jokingly calls them vegetarians, but Edward suggests vegans, because other vampires have found non-murderous ways of drinking human blood. But, there are the really bad vampires that do enjoy killing humans.

Edward also reveals that some vampires do have extra supernatural powers, along with their physical strengths. He can read thoughts, but for some reason can’t read Bella’s.

The two spend time together so Bella can learn more about vampires, and Edward can try to figure out what it is about Bella that means he can’t read her mind. They end up falling for each other, and begin dating for real.

Edward introduces Bella to his family. There’s Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. While Carlisle turned Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward, Jasper and Alice simply joined the coven/family. Bella finds out that the other vampires are couples, and learns Carlisle’s history. She also learns about Alice’s foresight: she sees only decisions, but can glimpse other things such as the weather by what’s going on in a vision.

For a while, everything seems perfect. Bella’s got friends, a boyfriend she really loves, parents who love her, and good grades. Then, it all goes south. Edward invites Bella to a Cullen day out. They’re playing baseball. As the game is ending, Alice comes running over freaking out that they have about 5 minutes before another coven comes in.

The members of the other coven are some of those bad vampires, and while they leave, Edward can tell that the coven’s leader James, is planning to come back and kill Bella for fun. The Cullens throw together a plan to try and keep Bella’s friends and family safe.

Bella fakes that Edward broke up with her, and tells her father that she’s going to spend the week-end away from home to sort through her emotions. Charlie is reluctant, but lets her. Once she gets to the Cullen’s house, Bella and Rosalie switch cloths. Then Edward and Rosalie leave, to try and draw James away.

Meanwhile Alice, and Jasper take Bella to Phoenix, hoping that the super sunny city will discourage James. Alice and Jasper are going, because Alice could see James coming, and Jasper is one of the better fighters. All the other Cullens are spreading out to try and catch James, and his mate Victoria.

The plan goes well for 24 hours, and it seems that James just gives up on his hunt: he is reliant on his tracking gift, and whatever it is about Bella means he can’t track her. Then, while in the air port to meet up with Edward, Bella gets a call from her Mom. Turns out its James and he threatens to kill her mother if Bella doesn’t surrender.

Terrified for her mother’s life, Bella ditches Jasper and Alice and goes to meet James. Turns out her mother is perfectly safe. James takes his time with torturing Bella. The Cullen family arrive and fights to defend Bella. James is killed by Emmett and Jasper while Carlisle and Edward try to give Bella first aid.

Unfortunately, James has bitten her and Edward if forced to suck the venom out of her wound, because Carlisle is dealing with her other injuries.  Bella passes out and then wakes up in the Forks hospital.

Edward says that they took her back to Forks while she was out, and the story is that she was in a car accident. When she get’s better, Bella and Edward “get back together”, and that her accident made him realize how much he loved her.

They go to the Prom together, and Bella asks if Edward might turn her into a vampire so they can be together forever. Edward refuses. She jokes that she’ll convince him eventually.

 

**New Moon**

     Its Bella’s birthday! She’s turning 18, and she and Edward are still a couple. Bella’s Junior year just ended, and she’s splitting her time between, college prep, human friends, and vampire friends. At Bella’s party, she gets a minor injury, and while Carlisle is performing first aid, he tells her about the different religious issues within the Cullens.

     Carlisle was originally Protestant, but after a few centuries in Italy he became Catholic. He believes that as long as they all live a good life, then they’ll get into Heaven when they die.

     Esme didn’t really factor religion into her human life, and so has adopted Carlisle’s beliefs because she likes them.

     Edward is and was very Protestant, and is not even sure that vampires still have souls, or if they’d be allowed into Heaven if they do. (This is why he’s so against Bella being a vampire).

     Alice and Jasper, like Bella, don’t have religious beliefs, and Rosalie is actually Jewish, and thinks that vampires just get their own community in Sheol.  Like Esme, Emmett has adopted Rosalie’s own beliefs.

    

     After the party, the Cullens are all acting a little weird, before abruptly transferring to a school in Alaska. Edward sits Bella down, and says that they’re breaking up, because he doesn’t feel that she can be safe around him. James targeted her because she was close to Edward, and then she got hurt at the party his family threw for her.

     While Alice keeps in loose contact by email, Edward won’t even email, and Bella sinks into a deep depression, and becomes detached. She tries with her human friends, but everyone can tell she’s almost sleepwalking through life. Months pass like this.

     Bella perks up a bit. She ends up running back into Jacob, and they really reconnect. She thinks of him as a little brother, and apart from some initial awkward flirting, Jacob ends up mirroring the sibling relationship. In an effort to keep moving, Bella starts helping Jacob repair some motorcycles. Jacob tries to teach Bella how to ride a motorcycle, but it doesn’t end well. Nothing serious, but enough to scare her off.

     People start disappearing in the woods, and there are reports of a large bear. Charlie warns Bella to stay away from the woods, or at least be careful. Armed with pepper-spray, and a GPS, Bella heads out to a meadow Edward took her to. Thinking it might make her feel better, but instead it upsets her more.

     Before she can leave, the third member of James’s coven show up. His name is Laurent, and he tells her how Victoria (James’s mate) is planning to off Bella to get back at Edward for killing James. He’s planning to kill her too, but promises that it will be quicker than what Victoria has planned.

     At that point, several unusually large wolves show up and chase Laurent off. Bella gets home safe, but is worried about what Laurent said about Victoria and tries to not be alone from that point on.

     When Jacob suddenly cuts off contact with Bella, she is naturally frustrated, but tries to accept it with minimal badgering over the phone. Then a few days later, Jacob shows up in the middle of the night to explain that his tribe’s other stories seem to be true too. He, along with several other members of his tribe are currently Skin-Walkers, and can shapeshift into large wolves. He had cut contact with Bella while the Council decided whether her knowing about vampires meant she could know about them.

     When Jacob tells Bella that they killed Laurent, but the “red-headed” vampire keeps getting away, she tells them about Victoria. The pack promises to protect her. Bella meets the members of the pack who include Sam, Seth, Quill, and Embry.

     We meet Emily, whose Sam’s fiancé, doesn’t seem really happy, and whose scars are from a car accident. She and Sam were in the car, arguing, and then crashed. Sam’s Skin-walkerness caused his injuries to heal without scars, but the right side of Emily’s face is covered in them. Sam blames himself for this, even though Emily was actually driving.

     The five of them do an extreme sport called Cliff-diving, and Bella decides to try it. After doing a little research to make sure where she’s jumping is generally safe, Bella goes out to do it with the boys, but at the last second the drop changes her mind. However, she trips, falls, and hits the water at an awkward angle. She’s mostly unharmed by the fall, but is stunned, and nearly drowns before Jacob pulls her out.

     When they get her back to Jacob’s house to dry off, they find that Charlie’s friend, and Seth’s father Harry Clearwater has died from a heart attack. After drying off, Bella goes home.

     She’s met there by Alice. It turns out that Alice’s visions act like the Skin-Walkers don’t exists, and so what she only saw the aftermath of what would have happened if Jacob hadn’t pulled Bella out.

     They called both the house and Bella’s cellphone, but got nobody, and so Alice ran back to Forks to check. She plans to call home right after she hunts. While Alice hunts, Jacob stays with Bella.

     Bella begins making dinner for her and Jacob, but in a time crucial moment the phone rings. Bella asks Jacob to grab it. He answers it, and says that Charlie isn’t home, but helping set up for the funeral. Jacob jerks back as whoever is on the other end slabs down the phone.

     Alice get’s back a moment too late, having heard the whole conversation and panics because it was Edward who called. He now thinks that Bella is dead, and because of the connotations of her vision, that Bella killed herself. To Edward, this means that she’s in Hell, and there is no point in waiting for the possibility of Heaven. He’ll go to the Volturi and ask them to kill him.

     They have no time to waste. While Alice somehow gets them tickets to Italy, Bella throws together some essentials, writes Charlie an apologetic note, and sets Jacob to help cover for her. She’s expecting to be in trouble upon returning.

     They make it to Edward just in time to save him, with Bella running directly into him to keep him from walking into the Volturi’s building. However, they are approached by three members of the Volturi: Felix, Demetri, and Jane (who is somewhere in her late teens). They are going to have to speak with the Volturi leadership anyway.

     On the way down to the Council/Meeting room, Bella and Edward meet two prospective vampires: Elise and Gina. Gina is working as a receptionist, and Elise is the resident computer expert. There is some banter, and it seems that the Volturi are still going through whatever process they use to decide to turn someone with Gina, but Elise is going to become a vampire by Fall. Elise fixing an issue with Gina’s computer, and also giving Gina some tips on that final step of testing – warning her not to bother lying, as Aro will be able to tell anyway.

     Then Jane’s twin brother Alec joins the group. They head deeper into the complex before being brought before the Volturi leadership. Aro, the leader, is very happy that Bella is still alive. He is also intrigued by her seeming immunity to mental powers, and tests both Jane’s ability to cause pain, and his own ability to read minds with a touch on her. Neither work.

     There is an issue with Bella being human. Humans who aren’t prospective vampires are not supposed to know about vampires actually existing. Bella either can die, become a vampire now, or become a vampire soon in the future. Edward is against this, but Alice promises that someone in the family will turn Bella if Edward doesn’t.

     The three are let go with that promise. As they leave we learn how the Volturi feed does not kill people. Instead, the Volturi are in the average group of vampires that harvest blood without killing or overtly harming the donor.

     On the way home, Edward is sulky about Bella having to be turned, and even Bella is gloomy about the way she is getting what she wants.

     When they get home, Charlie naturally grounds Bella who accepts her punishment with some grace. While she does tell Edward that she’s going to be following he rules Charlie has set down, she is going to break them this once so that the Cullen family can discuss Bella joining them.

     They sit down and agree that they’ll change Bella over the next summer. They aren’t sure of the specifics. Carlisle has the best control, and so will likely be doing the actual turning, although, Bella really wants Edward to do it.

 

**Eclipse:**

It’s winter break of Bella’s senior year. Bella and Edward and hanging out in the kitchen doing college stuff. She sees that among all the murders in Seattle, there is a missing person’s case from a while ago that the guys parents are still looking for him.

     She comments on the length to Charlie. He gives her a ‘father look’ and says that if she disappeared he would never stop looking. This allows Bella to be internally relived that their plan for her turning will include telling everyone she’s dead.

     The plan is that after graduation, Bella will move to Seattle to attend community college there. She’ll be in a one car accident, that will leave her dead. In fact, she’ll be transforming into a vampire. Then, because Esme works at the local funeral home, she’ll just steal Bella’s body after the Wake. Collage is a time for the Cullens to scatter for a few years and go about their own specific interests. As well as getting a break from each other.

     Because Alice has seen that Victoria is back in town, and looking for Bella, Edward and Bella head down to Florida to see her mother. We meet Bella’s stepdad and Mom. He’s pretty cool, and her Mom is a little bit ditzy. They’re both really nice.

     Bella spends every moment she can with her Mom, and is given a really heartwarming gift of a handmade quilt. Her Mom notes that the relationship between Edward and Bella, reminds her of Bella’s grandparents – who got married young, and stayed married and in love for the rest of their lives.

     After they get back, and school has resumed Bella get’s her grounding lifted. Almost immediately, Jacob invites her to a Skin-Walker party. While the Cullens are technically band from Quileute land, Jacob has been given permission to extend an olive branch of an invitation to Edward. He declines but encourages Bella to go.

     We hear about imprinting. And meet the mess that is Sam/Emily/Leah. Sam and Leah are in love, but when she became a Skin-Walker to everyone’s surprise, her fertility changed. Leah broke off their engagement, because she felt something was wrong with her. Sam is still in love with Leah, but is engaged to Emily because they assume their supposed to be a couple because of Sam having imprinted on her, and because he still blames himself for the car accident that scared half her face.

Kim and Jared are a much more normal couple who happened to imprint, and Quill imprinted on a 2-year-old and is totally freaked out about it.

We hear the stories about how the Skin-Walkers came to be, how they fought the “Cold Ones”, and how they made their treaty with the Cullens.

 

     That weekend, while the male Cullens are trying to track down Victoria with the Wolves help, Bella is left with the female Cullens. Rosalie tells her back story. How Carlisle and Edward saved her life after she had almost died, how she’d gotten her revenge, and how she’d met Emmett. How’d she’d wanted to be a mother and have a family. We learn that because of a vampire’s hyper-active immune system they can get pregnant, but can’t have a living child. After the second loss, Rosalie stopped trying, and then hit menopause, and can’t get pregnant even if she could have a healthy baby.

     Bella doesn’t really get the appeal of kids, but does try to comfort Rosalie.

     Edward gets back in the middle of the night. Bella suggests sex, but he doesn’t want to unless they’re married. Then he proposes. Bella’s not sure. She’s really young, and is they’re going to have all of eternity to get married. He agrees to back off, and they cuddle.

     Bella graduates, and the Cullens have a big party at their house. Alice approaches Bella and manages to get the title of Official Wedding Planner for whenever Bella and Edward actually get married. Partway through, the Skin-Walkers show up and say that they’ve found out that Victoria has been gathering a group of brand-new vampires and is now preparing to attack.

     The Cullens are trying to figure out how Alice can’t see this coming. Its because Victoria is making choices based on the presence of the Skin-Walkers and Alice is seeing what would have happened if the Skin-Walkers didn’t exist.

     The Cullens jump into hectic mode. They and the wolves form a new alliance, and then prepare to counter attack. We hear Jasper’s backstory. The only real change is that Marie(not her real name) was an Aztec vampire who was living it up fairly well before Europe showed up, and that was her motivation for starting to use Newborn armies.

     The Cullens call their ‘Cousins’ the Denali vampires for help. The Denali’s are a coven of 5 (three sisters, and a pair). But, they can’t because the Volturi have asked them to deal with a werewolf that is in Alaska because they know the state.

     It is decided that Bella, Edward and an as of yet undecided wolf, will camp out in the mountains. The set-up goes well, and the night before while at the camp-out, Bella wakes up and hears some of Edward and Jacob talking about Bella’s future and how Edward hates that he is taking away Bella’s future.

     The next day, Seth switches with Jacob who is going to fight with the pack. The fighting starts in the forest, and Edward keeps Bella up-to-Date on what’s going on. Then they get found by Victoria and Riley (the missing kid from earlier).

     Seth and Edward are almost overwhelmed by Victoria and her ally, but Bella imitates the third-wife and cuts herself. With Bella’s help, Seth and Edward are able to kill the attacking vampires. Soon after, Edward is signaled that the battle is over. As they travel to meet up with the rest of the group, Seth panics and runs off.

     Edward tells Bella that Jacob was hurt, picks her up and sprits off after Seth. Bella doesn’t get to talk to the injured Jacob, but does speak to a worried Leah. Apparently, Jacob got jumped by a vampire who had been hiding. Leah finished it off.

     With the fighting over, the Pack leaves the Cullens to wrap up: there is only one member of Victoria’s army left. She surrendered.

     Bree, is unnaturally calm, almost zombie-like curtesy of Jasper. The Cullens are seriously considering letting Bree join the family, but Jane, Alec, Felix, and some other Volturi members show up.

     Jane talks to Carlisle about what happened. Due to some legal thing that Bella doesn’t quiet understand (They both are referencing previous decisions the Volturi have made.) Bree is going to die. Jane isn’t particularly happy about this, but it needs to happen. Alec uses his power -described as weaponized anesthesia- to knock Bree out before she’s killed.

     It’s a subdued group that heads back to the Cullen’s home. Edward comforts Bella, who is fairly upset about what happened to Bree. She finds something hard in his pocket, and pulls out a ring box.

     Edward promises that he wasn’t about to propose again immediately, but had gone out and gotten his mother Eve’s old engagement ring, for when she felt ready to get married, and that while she’ll never get to meet Bella, he’s sure that Eve would have loved her, and that he just wishes he could invite his bio-parents to his wedding.

Bella cuts him off by a kiss, and then says that she’ll get married now, because she doesn’t want to regret her parents missing her wedding.

     There is an epilogue about the invitations going out. Leah talks about it with Jacob. He’s bedridden, and is bitter that he won’t be better in time for Bella’s wedding.

 

**Breaking Dawn:**

**Part 1:**

Bella is desperately trying to be annoyed with Edward while out getting gas. As part of the “turn Bella into a Vampire” plan she was forced to sell her truck, because her truck is too well built to reliably believe a one car accident could kill her.

     She sold it to a collector, and was planning to use the money to buy a used car, but Edward jumped in and bought her a new car first.

     Before she get’s home, Bella calls Leah’s house to see if Jacob might be able to come – even though she knows that he won’t.  Leah confirms this, and grumbles about how Alice is being a Bridezilla for Bella and was over ‘terrorizing’ bridesmaid Leah about her dress.

     As Bella drives up to her house, she remembers about how Charlie had reacted to her and Edward’s engagement. He’d assumed that she was pregnant, and was relieved when she both wasn’t, and that they were both going to follow their previously made college plans.

     At Bella’s house, Alice is helping Charlie do his final fitting, and then makes Bella do hers. Bella complains that all the secrecy doesn’t matter because Edward has already figured out what she looks like in her dress. Alice assures her that he hasn’t.

     Later, Bella and Edward are lounging in her room just enjoying their time together. Edward is more interested in spending the rest of the day with Bella, than going to his Bachelor party.

They play fight about it for a while. Edward breaks off his end to ask Bella again if she’s sure about this vampire thing. Bella confirms, and reassures him.

Edward brings up the fact that one of the things Bella’s giving up is her ability to have kids. Bella points out that she can’t always plan around her future self’s ideas, doesn’t really find kids particularly enjoyable, and there are plenty of human women who can’t have kids.

At this point, Emmett and Jasper show up to help out with dragging Edward to his Bachelor party. Edward is reluctant, but then Emmett half-jokingly threatens physical violence, and Edward gives in. There is some cute couple banter, Bella says goodbye, and then on a request from Bella, Jasper uses his powers to ease her to sleep.

Bella does fall asleep and has a series of plot dump dreams interspersed with more wacky ones. Some dreams include: Being a Mom, falling while trying to walk down the aisle, Carlisle talking about the immortal children, and becoming the cake topper from Hell.

 

In the Carlisle dream, the content of the talk is familiar, but they are in a rocket ship traveling through underwater and having tea with cats. In terms of content, he talks about how the Denali’s creator, Sasha, had turned her dying 3-year-old son into a vampire. He was rather quiet as a vampire and didn’t draw attention to himself when the Volturi outlawed Immortal Children.

Sasha couldn’t bring herself to hand him over to be killed, because he was her child. She told the three sisters that she had, but instead hid the boy. Then Sasha lost control of him once. She still loved her son, but now that he had killed people, she couldn’t justify keeping him to herself. So, Sasha turned him over, and Aro honored her request to die with the child. The Volturi ended up taking the sisters in for a little bit. (This is where they met Carlisle and he exposed them to the ‘vegan’ diet.).

Bella wakes up from the Cake Topper nightmare as dawn is breaking. She has breakfast with Charlie, and then Alice arrives to collect Bella.

Bella’s been drinking coffee pretty constantly but is worried she’s going to crash halfway through the ceremony. Alice promises she can sleep while they get ready, and sleep on the plane.

Edward and the boys got back last night, and Esme (Who is acting as Mission Control) has them running around finishing the décor. Coving Bella’s eyes to hide the half-finished décor, Alice walks Bella up to her room.

     Alice is a bit of perfectionist when it comes to make-up, and keeps having to redo it, because its not quite right. During these shenanigans, Rosalie comes in to help with Bella’s hair, and eventually Alice does her make-up again, but then temporary gives up.

     Right after Bella puts on her dress, Charlie and Renee show up. They have never been on bad terms, but they are clearly trying to get along well today. There is some crying. They give Bella a silver hair comb that belonged to her grandmother. There is some more crying.

     Alice carefully puts the comb in Bella’s hair and instantly brightens – the color was what was missing with Bella’s makeup earlier. While Renee heads to her seat, and Charlie get’s the bouquets, Alice grabs the veil (which was originally Esme’s, but is currently Alice’s, and gets passed around between the Cullen women for weddings and vow renewals).

     They meet up with Leah, the other bridesmaid, and the bouquets get handed out. Leah heads out, and then Bella has a minor panic attack. Charlie is worried, but Alice promises that all Bella needs is a moment. Then Alice heads out.

     Bella and Charlie head down the stairs. At the bottom, Bella looks up, locks eyes with Edward, and everything else seemingly vanishes. Charlie is the only reason she doesn’t race down the aisle.

     Eventually, they reach the end, and Bella’s world expands a bit when the Minster starts talking. They say their vows, and finally get to kiss. Bella wants to cheer, but that means she would have to stop kissing Edward. They break apart and turn to the crowd.

     The reception team (Alice, Esme, and Renee) race off to put the last few touches on the reception. Everyone filters out to the reception, and before following Bella and Edward take a private moment to check-in.

     They head out to the reception, and Bella is blown away by how amazing all the decorations are. The reception starts with a welcome speech, and then heads into the family dances. After cutting the cake, they start a receiving line. Jacob’s father, Sue, and Seth are the first in line.  Then come Bella’s human friends, some of whom made special plans to come to the wedding.

     After Bella’s human friends the Denali’s show up. They introduce themselves as Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen. Bella feels a little overshadowed by the beautiful vampires.

     After the introductions, Tanya apologies that they weren’t able to help with the newborn army, and that Irena wasn’t able to come: she stayed back to investigate a strange issue that has come up. Tanya is sketchy on details, but clearly Edward get’s the full story and he promises to tell Bella later.

     They take their pictures, and do a late bouquet toss (Angela gets brained with the flowers, and Kate ends up with the bouquet.) The dance floor opens up again, and Bella and Edward dance. Edward calls her “Mrs. Cullen” for the first time. As Bella says she’s going to have to get used to that, Edward get’s a thought from Alice that she forgot to get Bella in front of a mirror.  He pulls them in front of a window, and Bella is like “wow! I do look good!”

     Edward then explains he has another surprise for her, and they head away from the wedding – only to run into Jacob. Turns out, he is Edward’s surprised. The entire pack, and Cullens hid that he was progressing better so that Jacob could surprise Bella at her wedding.

Jacob isn’t completely better however, and has Paul and Sam with him in case he starts to deteriorate. He and Bella awkwardly dance, and she admits that she’ll be waiting until after her honeymoon to become a vampire. Jacob is worried about her safety, and even pops a stich while arguing with her and Edward about it.

Sam and Paul aren’t even annoyed, just rolling their eyes and dragging Jacob off. In the most careful way possible. Edward quickly takes Bella back to the wedding, and after some time, hands her off to Alice to get ready for the honeymoon. Bella takes time to say goodbye to her mother, and human friends – unsure if she would see them again.

Edward and Bella arrive at their honeymoon destination. It’s a small pacific island in Oceania that Esme owns, and has lent to the newlyweds. The house was built before things like ecological preservation became commonplace, but Esme is always making tweaks: for example the solar panels are brand new.

They unpack, and then Edward heads outside. Bella takes a shower and then joins him. The have sex off-screen.

 

Bella wakes up on cloud nine. Her mood rapidly comes crashing down when she realizes that Edward is upset because of some bruises Bella got from the previous night. Bella promises him that it’s fine: nobody got seriously hurt, she’s done worse to herself at the gym, and that she’s not even that sore. Edward insists that he isn’t going to touch her again until he’s sure of his control.

Grouchy, Bella gets up to detangle her hair. Her mood immediately picks up when Edward makes her eggs for breakfast.

 

Instead of sex, they tour the island. Bella is excited and wants to see everything, but keeps crashing early. She has also developed a taste for eggs: it doesn’t matter what Edward makes, it must have eggs in it somewhere. She’s also feeling really emotional and having crazy dreams: waking up from them crying every other day.

After the first week, Edward feels confident enough for sex to resume. Bella loves this at first, but her breasts begin to feel really achy, and Bella just starts feeling really gross in general. The day after this development, Bella wakes up alone in the middle of the night hungry. Edward has gone to another island to hunt.

Bella decides to make some scrambled eggs, but throws-up partway through and throws them out; before crashing asleep on the couch. When Edward wakes her up, she blames it on not cooking the eggs enough and asks for more.  Which she promptly throws up.

Edward begins to mother her, and annoyed with him, Bella goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and maybe take some anti-nausea medication. She finds a packet of tampons in her kit bag, and realizes that her period should have been shown up. At the same time, something very clearly moves in Bella. While she had been feeling little twinges for a week now, Bella has assumed that they were gas. She does a check in the mirror, and finds that yup, Bella is now sporting the beginning of a baby bump.

Bella is suddenly confronted with the reality of a child. Her child. Edward’s child. And realizes that she wants to keep it.

She turns to find Edward frozen in the doorway. At that moment, his phone rings. Alice is calling. She is freaking out, because she’s currently seeing double of Bella. One is a crystal clear normal Bella going about the plan, while the other is grainy, and hard to make out, but seems to be a vampire holding a non-descript baby.

Bella ask Alice if she can put Carlisle on. Alice is worried, but complies, and Bella and Carlisle have a discussion about symptoms.

Carlisle asks Bella to come home now, so that he can monitor her – this being an unknown situation and all. And he needs to talk to Edward.

Bella gives Edward back his phone, and then sets off to pack. As she is, a neighbor from another island who knows Esme comes to visit, and realizes that something is wrong with Bella. Immediately, the neighbor storms past Bella and begins yelling at Edward in a Malay dialect.

Bella can’t pick up anything, but does noticed that the neighbor is more upset then angry, and Edward is pleading. The neighbor leaves, and Edward goes crazy with the packing, and arranges their plan ride home at the same time.

He’s acting so erratic that it scares Bella. So, she calls Rosalie, who will be able to sympathies, and is more likely to yell at Edward then Esme.

 

**Part II:**

Jacob is laying on his bed moping, and generally feeling sorry for himself. He’s feeling better from the injuries he sustained in Eclipse, but Sam still has him on light duty for the next few months.

He leaves his room, gets into a fight with his soon to be brother-in-law Paul, and then stomps out to go walk along the beach.

On the beach he finds Quill, and Quill’s imprint the almost three year old Claire. Claire is currently trying to bury Quill in the sand, but keeps getting distracted by pretty rocks.

Quill may not like that he imprinted on a three year old, but can’t help that he feel happy when Claire is happy. So, he’s babysitting her for her parents.

 

At that moment, Sam howls in the woods signaling for everyone to report. Jacob heads out, promising Quill he’ll tell Sam why Quill’s late.

Once Jacob phases, he gets into a race with Leah. She wins, but Sam yells at them both – Jacob for straining himself, and Leah for egging Jacob on.

Apparently, Bella and Edward arrived back last night. According to a worried Charlie, Bella is sick. Sam reminds everyone that the pack has decided that as Bella is becoming a vampire of her own free will, then the pack has nothing to object to.

Sam then starts handing out patrol assignments: giving Jacob and a couple of the newer wolves the simplest and fastest route. Jacob objects to being babies, but Sam tells him that he’s still recovering, and needs to work on his leadership skills anyway. So get going.

Jacob coaches the newbies through the patrol, and then heads home to pick up his bike and go see how Bella’s doing. He runs into his dad when he gets back home.

Billy has just gotten off the phone with Charlie, and he tells Jacob more about the lie Charlie is being fed. Bella has come down with a weird tropical illness. She and Edward (who the Cullens’s claim is showing milder symptoms) are currently quarantined on order of Carlisle.

After promising Billy he’ll be careful not to get into an accident, Jacob goes to visit the Cullens. He is surprised by how still the house feels. Carlisle, meets him outside, and tries send him home, but Jacob is now freaked out about Bella’s safety.

Edward starts to make some comment, but then Bella cuts him off asking if they have to keep secret’s from Jacob too. So, Jacob is let in, and finds that the downstairs of the Cullen house has been turned into what looks like a super comfortable hospital room.

Bella is lying under a mountain of blankets, but pushes them aside to show her more substantial belly. Jacob is shocked. Everyone then start’s talking at once.

It takes a bit, but eventually, order is restored. Jacob is given a crash course on where everyone stands. The Cullens are divided into “Keep it”, “Waiting”, and “Terminate Now”. Bella, Rosalie, and Esme are in the first group, Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle are in the second, and Edward and Jasper make up the last group.

Bella want’s to save her child’s life if possible, Rosalie is very much for preserving Bella’s autonomy, and Esme can’t consider killing an innocent child unless there is no other option.

Emmett is mostly backing Rosalie, but is more than ready to make the switch if Bella’s condition beings deteriorating more rapidly. As her doctor, Carlisle is keeping his personal opinion to himself and just keeping Bella informed of her options, and Alice just doesn’t know what to do with all the screwyness that’s hitting her visions.

Meanwhile, Edward is willing to do whatever it takes to protect Bella, and Jasper is unsure of what the baby is going to be like: all the lore on dhampires isn’t exactly comforting.

As to Bella’s condition she seems to being experiencing an accelerated pregnancy where 1 week= 1 month. Besides the crazy affect this is having on her body, she’s also been having intermitted breathing issues, on a two day schedule, indicating it might have something to do with her red blood cells.

While Carlisle is trying to explain to Jacob the biology of what’s going on with Bella, Bella suddenly screams clutching at her chest. Carlisle runs back in to see what’s wrong, and Jacob confused heads home. He phases, and connects with Sam, who also freaks out.

Sam calls the entire Pack back in. Its pure confusion for a few minutes with everyone talking at once, but then Sam uses a rare Alpha order to make everyone shut up.

He then gives them an order to speak. Leah goes first: her patrol ran across a strange vampire’s scent just over the border. They followed it for a bit, but it was old and nothing certain came of the scent. However the strange scent has defiantly been there a few times. Paul’s group has nothing of note to report. Finally Jacob is able to orderly convey what is going on.

After he finishes Sam has to order everyone silent again. A much calmer debate follow between the Betas. Finally it’s decided. Jacob, Leah, and Seth will go back to the Cullens, stay, and watch. Tomorrow, the rest will talk to the Elders.

The three chosen wolves head back to the Cullen’s house immediately, Sam promising to send someone with cloths the next day.

Jacob informs the Cullens why the wolves are present, and we find out that Bella cried out earlier, because the baby kicked and broke a rib. After seeing she’s ok, Jacob steps into Sam’s traditional shoes, and gives both Leah and Seth patrol assignments so they can learn the area.

Leah reports back that she found more of those strange tracks, but still nothing more. The next day, Sam does send someone with supplies for the three wolves.

We learn how Alice’s ability is effected by the dhampire. Unlike with the wolves; where Alice sees only what would have happened if they were not present, with the dhampire, Alice’s visions have become grainy and hard to make out. The crystal clear future had disappeared the minute Bella decided to keep the baby.

Time blurs by, and soon Bella is at the 6 week/month mark. She begins deteriorating rapidly. Carlisle tells her that at this rate, she isn’t going to survive to full term. Jacob makes a joke he thinks is in bad taste, “Well, if the baby is half vampire, maybe it’s sucking Bella’s blood”.

Carlisle looks like someone has smack him, and runs a test on Bella to check her hemoglobin levels. Bella’s hemoglobin levels are dangerously low.

They rush around to connect Bella to an IV. She grumbles about another needle, but doesn’t really resist. It takes a bit, but Bella is already showing improvement after only twenty minutes. Jacob finds himself the center of celebrating vampires.

With Bella feeling better, Edward is more willing to talk about Baby stuff like names. He has no imagination according to Bella who has been thinking of names for the last 2 weeks. She has fallen in love with a portmonto she created – Renesmee.

Everyone teases about the name, but Bella says she’s pushing the kid out, so she gets final say. Esme likes it, and suggests the nickname Nessie.

Jacob asks Bella what she would name a son. Bella doesn’t have an answer yet, but does promise to come up with something equally embarrassing. At that point, Leah howls.

Jacob rushes outside and phases, ripping his cloths in the process. Leah is panicking, because she just realized that she can’t hear the rest of the pack. Neither can Seth. They have to go check on La Push.

Edward hears this and calls Billy, who confirms that nothing bad has happened, but that apparently, the rest of the pack cannot hear Jacob, Seth, or Leah. This makes everyone panic further, until Jacob yells at them both to shut up. Accidently issuing an Alpha order.

This clears things up. It seems that Jacob’s latent Alphaness, has surfaced, activated by him taking on more authority. Jacob is stunned, but manages to push through, and appoints Leah as his Beta. She already knows how to be one, so she can help him get used to being Alpha.

Time keeps moving, and Bella is almost at full term. Everything goes crazy when Carlisle and about half the Cullens are forced to leave to go hunting. Bella suffers a placental abruption, and the baby goes crazy, kicking and pushing and tearing at Bella’s insides.

The remaining Cullens leap into action to do a C-section. They get the baby out, and Edward hand’s her to Bella who smiles, says her name, and then collapses – the damage to Bella’s body is too great. Rosalie takes a screaming Renesmee and heads out of the living room, while Edward beings turning Bella. Jacob can’t stay and runs out, but runs into Rosalie and the baby. He locks eyes with Renesmee, and imprints on her.

 

 

**Part III:**

Bella is sure she’s in Hell. One minute she was happily with her family, and then the next everything was pain. Then things went black. Clearly she had died.

Currently, she’s running through a twisted forest that keeps looping back on itself. Previously, she was drowning in molten lava, and before that she had come home to find all her loved ones murdered. And so on, each vision somehow both worse and better than the one before.

Part of Bella knows she’s hallucinating, but the visions feel so real she can’t separate herself from them. All she can do is try to keep sane.

The forest seems to be staying for now, and Bella is able to think. She realizes that she isn’t dead, but experiencing the transformation into a vampire. Everyone has a different experience, but it is all hallucinations. Edward felt like he was being burned alive, while Rosalie experience something more like sleep paralyzes.

To stay sane, Bella focuses on her loved ones, but somehow they keep fading, and eventually she can’t focus on them. As her feet begin sinking into the ground, she focus on Edward, but eventually even he begins slips out of her grasp. Her last memory is him holding the baby, and it’s the memory of holding her daughter Renesmee that Bella grasps onto as the ground swallows her whole.

Bella goes from being buried alive, to floating in the void. No sight, sound, or sensation of any kind. Nothing. Yet, everything is freezing cold - the coldest cold that Bella has ever known.

Nothing has existed before this point, and nothing will exist after. All She – she can’t remember her own name – can do is cling to her baby. After an eternity, or a minute, it feels like a fire has begun burning in her chest. Everything comes rushing back to Bella, but clearer and sharper. She wakes up as a vampire.

Bella is reintroduced to the Cullens as a vampire. It’s already been decided that she can’t see Renesmee until she has feed. Bella really wants to see her daughter again, and quickly leaves with Edward. For safety, they are followed at a distance Emmett and Jasper.

Bella begins trying to hunt a deer, but the wind shifts and she smells a human. Instinct taking over, Bella chases the scent. Immediately, she is jumped by Edward and Emmett, and gets walloped by Jasper’s ability.

After she has been moved successfully away from the tasty human, she successfully hunts, and they all head back to the Cullen house. Bella is reunited with Renesmee, who wants her Momma, and Jacob’s imprint is revealed.

Bella learns about Renesmee’s ability to share her memories, and thoughts. Charlie is introduced to Renesmee, and is told she is Edward’s niece. He appears to accept this.

Renesmee is growing quickly, very quickly. Plans are made to spread out and see what information can be dug up about dhampiers from both the tribes near where the honeymoon happened, as well as Eastern Europe.

As this is happening, the Cullen’s also have a tense skype interview with Aro to show him how Bella is a vampire now. This is more comedic, as Aro has as much grasp of human technology as your average grandparent, and the Elise, a new vampire who is keeping everything running is getting annoyed with that.

Then, one day, Bella is out hunting with Renesmee and Jacob (who has taken a Quill like approach to his imprint), and she sees a strange male vampire watching them. When he realizes she’s seen him, the other vampire runs. Bella chases and loses him. She doesn’t get much of his appearance.

Jacob confirms that this is the unknown vampire (formally UnVamp), who the wolves had been smelling around the edges of the Cullen/La Push territory.

While everyone argues about what to do, Alice is trying to see the future. As she had become more familiar with Renesmee, Alice’s visions had cleared up some, but they are still vary grainy. Like very old movies.

Suddenly, she gets a vision of a disjointed group of the Volturi guard standing in a clearing full of smoke, ash, and burned vampires. It seems to take place in a little over a month thanks to what she can make out of the weather – the ground is snowy.

The Cullen’s can only guess that Renesmee was confused for a vampire at the distance, and the unknown vampire has told Aro that an immortal child has been created.

The Cullen’s try to call Aro again, but nothing seems to be getting picked-up. Carlisle assumes this is because the three heads are in a council.

The Volturi are coming, and the Cullen’s are going to have to prepare. Carlisle is certain that Aro will listen to reason, but it might be good to have some non-Cullen vampires on hand to back up that Renesmee is not A: an immortal child, and B: is able to keep the secret.

Everyone fans out with Edward and Bella staying at home with Renesmee. Slowly, their friends come in. They’re responses to Renesmee vary, but it generally depends on how much they like kids, they’re involvement with the immortal children, and general disposition.

Despite everyone collecting to support the Cullen’s, Alice’s vision remains unchanged. It’s driving her crazy, and then one night she disappears, leaving a note that she is chasing a ghost, and leaving Bella secret instructions to gain fake identification to protect Renesmee.

Eleazar, a member of the Denali coven, was once in the Volturi and is able to prepare everyone for exactly how the event will take place, and who the Volturi’s key empowered vampires are: Jane who causes burning pain, her twin brother Alec who causes sensory deprivation, and Chelsea who can temporarily affect a person’s relationships.

Bella does her subquest, and prepares Renesmee and escape with Jacob. She finishes a few days before snow sticks to the ground. The night before they except the Volturi to arrive, two other vampires show up: Stefan and Vladimir.

They used to have a large coven, but crossed paths with the Volturi. Unlike the rest of the vampires, they don’t think that the Volturi are good, and would prefer not to have them rule.

Naturally, this means that they’ve had their struggles with the Volturi, but they will be willing to support the Cullen’s in this. After all the Volturi are unfair.

The Volturi arrive, and the trial goes similarly to how it happened in the book. Volturi and Cullen’s talk, Renesmee shows off her ability to Aro. Aro asks a few questions to the witnesses. As the Volturi heads deliberate, Bella uses her shield to block Alec’s paralyzing mist.

Marcus votes leave, Caius votes off the dhampire, and just as Aro is about to vote, Alice arrives with an older dhampire and his now vampire aunt. They tell their story, and Aro agrees that Renesmee is not a threat, but adds that the Volturi might head to South America to deal with Nahuel’s father.

Before they can leave, Stefan and Vladimir reveal that they had arranged this little event to draw the Volturi and their guard out into the open. And they will now destroy them, and the Cullens, and then take over the world (Of Course!).

A small vampire army appears, that is being lead the by UnVamp. A huge fight ensues. Jacob runs Renesmee to safety, but then comes back to fight, along with the rest of the wolves.

In the end, the Romanians are all wiped out. The heroes’ side is not without it loses. Amon, Kebi, and a vampire named George are all dead. Marcus is happy because his mate was killed during the initial struggles with the Romanians.

To celebrate, a huge party is thrown. And everyone makes friends. Renesmee begs Bella to let her go to Italy so she and Jane can do each other’s hair. The Volturi leave.

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> So, err can anyone else tell where I got really bored with this project and just switched into crack gear? I did try to keep it as close to the plot put forth by Meyer as possible, but it started to get hard there at the end. I burned out at the beginning of Book III. I hope everyone enjoyed reading my rewrite of the Twilight series as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Especially that ending.)


End file.
